<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you Cake? by Rabentochter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292542">Are you Cake?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter'>Rabentochter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cake, Crack, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Memes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Loki hears when he's back in Tony's Tower is, "You're cake." It is not a question, it is a statement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you Cake?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts">AMidnightDreary</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/gifts">thebifrostgiant</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You all know the cake thing. The cake meme. The everything and everyone is a cake videos that's going viral. This it that.</p>
<p>Big thanks to <b>Thebifrostgiant</b> for eyeing this because my brain is full of piña colada, and to <b>AmidnightDreary</b> who supported this. </p>
<p>I'm convinced both of them are cakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re cake,” that’s the first thing Loki hears when he appears back in Anthony’s atrocious Tower. Admittedly, the interior is gorgeous and well thought out but <em>Tho</em>r lives here from time to time, therefore the Tower is in the negatives when it comes to Loki’s view about it. </p>
<p>“I’m cake?” </p>
<p>“You’re cake,” Anthony  repeats slowly. He sits slouched on the green couch, a wild look in his eyes. “Cake. Everyone nowadays is cake. <em>Nothing</em> is safe anymore from cake. It’s either cake or knife.” </p>
<p>“Anthony, sváss mínn–” </p>
<p>“You’re cake, admit it. You won’t be able to talk your way out of this.” </p>
<p>“I’m a <em>god</em>, not cake.” He sighs as his lover doesn’t seem willing to understand what Loki tells him. He is not sure what madness is driving Anthony this time – why, in the Norns’ names, should he be cake? It did not make sense. “You’ve proven so diligently when you bit my neck last night until not a single spot remained unblemished.” </p>
<p>There’s a thoughtful <em>hmm</em>. </p>
<p>Loki rolls his eyes before he unfastens the scarf from his neck. “If you want to be sure that I’m not cake however–” he tilts his head to the side. “You are more than welcome to try for yourself again and see what I’m made out of.” Because Loki might be a lover of words and their power but - sometimes it was better to have Anthony see for himself what was in front of him. </p>
<p>A smile curls on his lips when his lover jumps up; hurries towards him. There is a new madness in the amber eyes of his lover, his lips hungry as they descend upon Loki’s. They’re greedy but Loki can taste sugar on them, a sweet flavour he can also find on Anthony’s  tongue as he opens his mouth to him. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take Anthony long to make his way down Loki’s throat, kisses him on his quicker beating pulse before he bites him. A surge of pain flares up in Loki, but it doesn’t take long before the pain turns into something sweeter and he buries his hands into the unruly brown hair. It feels like velvet beneath his fingers. </p>
<p>“What is your decree?” Loki asks out of breath when Anthony finally, sadly, pulls away. </p>
<p>“No cake.” </p>
<p>“Aren’t I ever so glad to hear that.” </p>
<p>“But,” Anthony interrupts him, “I might have to look further into this. Who knows if you aren’t being a <em>sneaky cake</em> and are disguised partially as Loki?” </p>
<p>For a moment, Loki is at loss what to say to that. </p>
<p>“C’mon,” Anthony is already tugging at his sleeve. “To the bedroom!” </p>
<p>Madness, hadn’t Loki said so in the beginning? But he follows Anthony nonetheless. Whatever madness this cake-business is – </p>
<p>Loki is not averse to see if he isn’t made out of cake <em>somewhere</em> and then of course, he has to see if the same could be said of Anthony too. </p>
<p>Then he would try to find the source of the cake. But this would have to happen later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>